


Пять

by badweather



Series: Lady Mother [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять событий, которые изменились бы, если бы Джоанна Ланнистер выжила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lady Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987875) by [Sera_dy_Relandrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_dy_Relandrant/pseuds/Sera_dy_Relandrant). 



**Кастерли Рок, 274 от В. Э.**

— Я ничего ему не сделала. Я только показала им маленькое чудовище, — она почти кричала от ярости. — А что, если и сделала?

— Серсея. — Услышав шорох юбок, кормилица с облегчением присела в глубоком реверансе. Джоанна застыла на лестнице, дожидаясь, когда дочь тоже поклонится. Что та и сделала — с величайшей неохотой. — Ты не будешь так говорить о родном брате.

— Прошу прощения, миледи, — ответила девочка и, не сдержавшись, воскликнула: — Но она не смеет мне указывать! Она просто титька на ножках!

Кормилица покраснела и выжидательно посмотрела на хозяйку, но Джоанна не обратила на нее внимания. 

— Она не должна была задавать вопросы, да еще в таком тоне, — холодно ответила она, — но и ты не должна была водить гостей смотреть на брата, словно он диковинка у бродячих артистов.

— Но так и есть! — выпалила Серсея. — Как двухголовый теленок. Они думали, у него есть хвост, и чешуя, и рога — о нем только так и думают. Что он маленькое чудовище. И это правда.

Джоанна не обратила на нее внимания.

— Мирна, ты пойдешь к леди Дорне и получишь расчет. И исчезнешь из этого дома вместе с сыном.

— Миледи! — девушка упала на колени, но один взгляд хозяйки замка заставил ее замолчать. Всхлипнув, она развернулась и убежала по коридору.

"Она слишком мягкая, — подумала Джоанна. — У следующей кормилицы должен быть стальной стержень и уксус на устах, чтобы справляться с близнецами, которые будут навещать детскую".

До того, как Серсея успела ухмыльнуться, она продолжила:

— А ты, миледи, сегодня и завтра будешь прясть и подшивать рубашки с моими дамами. Тогда, возможно, ты научишься себя вести и выказывать уважение семье.

— Но _матушка_!..

Джоанна ее не ударила, хотя многие поступили бы именно так. Она только резко отвернулась, словно дочь вызывала у нее отвращение. В некотором роде так и было.

— И будешь работать молча, чтобы не отвлекаться от размышлений о своих проступках. Скажешь хоть слово, и я обещаю: быстро узнаешь, что в мире есть вещи, куда более неприятные, чем шитье. Вон.

Серсея не заплакала, хотя в ее глазах стояли слезы, и сделала реверанс. В ее взгляде было столько ненависти и яда, что Джоанна чуть не вздрогнула.

На ужин в тот вечер она приказала приготовить запеченных на углях змей в горчичном соусе и драконий перец со змеиным ядом в честь приезда Лорецы. На столе можно было найти и другие дорнийские блюда: красные апельсины, финики в меду, виноградные листья, фаршированные мясом с перцем, запеченных скорпионов. А также можно было попробовать блюда из-за моря: нерожденного ягненка, желе из мозгов телят и собачину, запеченную с лимоном и медом, — к которым Киван с подозрением принюхивался, а Джейме кривился, когда считал, что мать не видит.

Она, конечно, не вынуждала гостей и лорда-мужа пить дорнийские сухие вина, вместо этого за высоким столом подавали сидр и вино с пряностями в стеклянной посуде и провозглашали тосты о короткой зиме.

Когда принцесса Элия похвалила еду и спросила Серсею, что та думала о дорнийской кухне, Джоанна вмешалась в разговор:

— Сегодня моя дочь молчит, размышляя о небольшом проступке.

— Что, опять? — от души рассмеялся Герион. — Серсея, что ты натворила на этот раз?

Он любил племянников, обожал их дразнить и смеяться — с ними или над ними. Серсея покраснела, став одного цвета с новым платьем, за столом раздались смешки — даже Джейме показал сестре язык. "Отлично, — подумала Джоанна. — Немного шуток еще никому не вредили". Боги свидетели, Серсее нужно было время от времени напоминать, что не быть ей тираном.

— У леди Серсеи есть характер, — доброжелательно отметила Лореца. — Такая пылкость и очарование будут вызывать почтение и уважение в Солнечном Копье.

Тайвин нахмурился, глядя на Джоанну: такие важные новости нельзя выбалтывать. "Женщины! — бушевал он вечером за закрытыми дверями спальни. — Они совершенно не умеют держать рот на замке! За исключением тебя, любовь моя". Но шила в мешке не утаишь, так что он уступил. Киван и Герион, которым ничего не сказали, уставились на брата: первый обиделся, второй искренне удивился.

Серсея уронила вилку и открыла рот от неожиданности.

— Сол... В Солнечном Копье, Ваше Светлость? — В предыдущий раз она так заикалась во младенчестве. Джейме так сильно сжал руку сестры, что Джоанна испугалась за ее пальцы.

Джоанна не стала выговаривать ей.

— Да, дочь моя, — спокойно сказала она. — Твоим воспитанием до свадьбы будет заниматься Ее Светлость. Это было решено сегодня, — и несколько рассеянно добавила: — Джейме, отпусти руку сестры. Нет, Серсея, ты не можешь выйти из-за стола. — Хотя та была скорее готова сбежать.

Принц Оберин искоса посмотрел на мать — Лореца покачала головой. Помолвка с Серсеей не входила в планы, так что он возвел глаза к небу и сделал вид, что прошептал молитву. "Нахальный сопляк". Он был не по душе и Тайвину, и Джоанне.

— И мы решили женить нашего наследника, Джейме, на дочери Ее Светлости, — ровным голосом добавил Тайвин, не желая оставаться в стороне во время объявления таких новостей. — Добро пожаловать в семью, принцесса Элия.

— Вы оказали мне честь, которую не выразить словами, милорд, — ответила она, глядя в пол. По ее лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть, но она и не была ребенком, как близнецы. — Надеюсь, вы и леди Джоанна будете мной довольны.

"Не будем, — подумала Джоанна. — Но ты — кровь от крови Лорецы. Придется довольствоваться тем, что есть".

Она поцеловала девочку в щеку, как любая добрая свекровь, и сказала:

— Мы бы хотели, чтобы со временем вы с Серсеей стали близки как сестры, ведь вы ими станете, когда Джейме достигнет совершеннолетия. Ей нужно будет многому у тебя научиться, когда она прибудет в Дорн. В Дорн... и боги знают, куда еще.

"Мы все прекрасно знаем, куда, — подумала Джоанна, глядя на Тайвина и Лорецу. — В Королевскую Гавань".

**Королевская Гавань, 278 от В. Э.**

В двенадцать лет Серсея была всего на ладонь ниже матери. "Когда я в последний раз тебя видела, ты едва доставала до моего плеча". Если бы Джоанна была наивной и глупой матерью, женщиной, которая ничего не видела дальше собственного носа ("Как Дорна", — с осуждением подумала она), то расстроилась бы от этой мысли.

Серсея опустилась на колени, чтобы получить материнское благословение, но взглядом постоянно искала кого-то. _Джейме_.

— С твоим братом все хорошо, — сказала Джоанна, предвосхищая вопросы. Она поцеловала дочь в обе щеки, помогла есть подняться и отступила на шаг, чтобы лучше ее видеть. — Мы последний раз видели его в Кракехолле перед плаванием в Королевскую Гавань, меньше месяца назад. Он очень вытянулся. — Она погладила Серсею по волосам. — Как ты выросла. — Из-за спины матери выглянул Тирион. — Не хочешь поздороваться с братиком?

Серсея не наклонилась, не попыталась его обнять, не засуетилась вокруг него, как любая заботливая сестра. "В ее возрасте я была заботливой. Я не была нежной, но я не бросала брата и сестер".

— Вы привезли не того брата, матушка. — Серсея резко развернулась, мальчик испуганно отступил.

Джоанна вздохнула.

— Пойдем, нам есть, о чем поговорить, — она взяла Тириона за руку и шла медленно, чтобы он поспевал.

— Вы никогда не держали нас за руки, когда мы были маленькими, — удивленно заметила Серсея.

— Держала, но, признаться, реже, чем Тириона. У вас с Джейме были вы сами, слуги и дети-одногодки, если вы хотели поиграть. У маленького есть только я.

В Башне Десницы Серсею встретили все ее тетки, засыпали вопросами и комплиментами, но Джоанна их разогнала.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы выгнали и карлика, — сказала Серсея, следуя за матерью в спальню.

— Карлик, — повторил Тирион, — Недомерок.

— Спокойнее, Серсея, почему ты не можешь оставить ребенка в покое хоть на минуту?

Серсея ахнула, когда мать открыла дверь, и прикрыла рот рукой — как Джоанна и ожидала. Там ее ждали платья из шелка, бархата, парчи, миррийских кружев, чистого квартийского льна. Платья, голубые, как море и небо, темные, как тучи, зеленые, как омытые дождем листья и нефрит с Йи Ти, красные и розовые, золотистые, как волосы Серсеи, и черные, как у Элии, — тысячи оттенков. Там были не только платья: плащи, перчатки, туфли, украшения занимали несколько сундуков.

— Твое приданое, — пояснила Джоанна, когда девочка едва не вскрикнула. — В самый раз для королевы.

— Значит, я буду королевой? — Серсея развернулась к ней лицом.

Джоанна улыбнулась — заговорщицки, как мать дочери — и первый раз в жизни Серсея тепло улыбнулась в ответ. Джоанна была тронута.

— Ты в этом сомневалась?

— Нет, — ответила Серсея, примеряя жемчуга и мечтательно глядя в миррийское зеркало. — Но я всегда — после отъезда в Дорн — думала, что вы собирались выдать меня за Оберина. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что…

— …мне не все равно? — Джоанна вздернула бровь. — О ком мне еще заботиться, как не о единственной дочери? Нет, не смотри так на бедного Ти. Ради тебя я много лет плела интриги.

— Все решено? — выдохнула Серсея.

— Почти. Королева к тебе благосклонна, мы с ней всегда были близки, король сейчас любезен. Хотя как знать, что придет в голову сумасшедшему? Но тебе нужно очаровать принца Рейегара с первой встречи. Его отец не настолько хочет этого брака, как нам бы хотелось, и если сын не будет доволен, все было напрасно.

Серсея перебросила на спину косу и рассмеялась.

— Меня воспитали в Дорне, матушка, — высокомерно ответила она. — Поверьте, в мире мало способов очаровать мужчин, которых я не знаю.

"Кротость — один из них, — подумала Джоанна. — Ты удивишься, если узнаешь, сколько мужчин любят беспомощных женщин". Но не стала настаивать. Наступил звездный час Серсеи.

— Я знаю. — Она обняла дочь и поцеловала в лоб. — Я всегда знала, что мы будем тобой гордиться, дорогая.

Это был бы трогательный момент, если бы Серсея не начала вырываться и вопить:

— Он трогает мое платье! Мама, останови его!

Тем вечером Джоанна лично помогала Серсее одеться в платье снежно-белого миррийского кружева с длинными рукавами, украшенными золотистым атласом. Жемчуга и изумруды сверкали на шее и волосах, Джоанна утерла сентиментальную слезу, когда закончила.

— Ты выглядишь чистой, как сама Дева, — вздохнула она. — Когда я прибыла ко двору, я была юна, не старше тебя, и у меня имелось только одно приличное платье. Но зеленый всегда мне шел, а крой подчеркивал фигуру — Эйерис весь вечер не сводил с меня глаз. — Она сжала руку дочери. — Ты добьешься еще большего.

— Я знаю. — Серсея осталась равнодушна.

Она пела, танцевала, смеялась. От нее никто не мог отвести глаз. Серсея была красива, но еще она была юна, свежа и жизнерадостна, став глотком воздуха и лучом света при этом степенном дворе, где люди не играли и не веселились годами. Рядом с тихой темноволосой Элией она блистала — все недостатки, о которых знала Джоанна, сгладились. "Это же не просто видимость, так? — думала она. — Серсея очень выросла за четыре года. Она должна была измениться".

— Ваша дочь светится от радости, — сказал принц Рейегар Джоанне.

— Она очень молода, Ваше Высочество, — ответила та. — У нее нет поводов для огорчений.

— Такая непорочность и невинность — большая редкость, — признал он. — Их нужно лелеять и оберегать.

— Я тоже так считаю. — Они друг другу улыбнулись.

— Серсея понравилась Его Высочеству, — заметила Элия. — Я с нетерпением жду объявления радостных вестей.

— Если боги будут благосклонны, свадьба состоится до конца года, — благочестиво ответила Джоанна. — А потом, дорогая невестка, вы поедете со мной в Кастерли Рок навстречу своему жениху. — Джейме был еще слишком молод, чтобы жениться, нужно было дождаться его шестнадцатилетия, но пришло время Элии познакомиться с нравами Западных Земель. — Элия, расскажите мне все о Серсее и девушке, которой она стала. А я расскажу о Джейме.

Элия сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Что же рассказать о Серсее, миледи? Ее красоту не описать словами, она очаровательна и деятельна. Она идеал.

**Харренхол, 281 от В.Э.**

"Как могло до этого дойти?", — спрашивала себя Джоанна, устало присаживаясь на кровать, касаясь рукой золотой короны Серсеи.

Серсея охрипла от крика и наконец лежала на кровати, позволив матери гладить себя по лбу и распутывать волосы.

— Я отрублю ей голову, — прошептала она. Костяшки пальцев были сбиты и покрылись коркой. Лепестки и осколки горшков были разбросаны по миррийским коврам. — Я зажарю ее сердце на вертеле, скормлю ее глаза воронам и сожгу все, что останется.

— Конечно, — мягко согласилась Джоанна, расчесывая ей волосы. — Если хочешь, я сама за этим прослежу. Но сейчас ты должна успокоиться и отдыхать ради ребенка.

Серсея оперлась на локоть, ее глаза горели.

— Матушка, — прошипела она, — если бы я могла избавиться от выродка Рейегара с помощью трав, я бы так и сделала.

— Серсея, пожалуйста…

— Не беспокойтесь, — горько продолжила она. — Я на седьмом месяце беременности. Я не настолько глупа, чтобы убить себя назло ему. Но он за это заплатит.

— Конечно, — согласилась Джоанна. — Если хочешь, я сама за этим прослежу. — "В день свадьбы вы кормили друг друга с рук, — печально подумала она. — Вы сильно друг друга любили, все говорили, как идеально вы смотрелись вместе. Золото и серебро. Тайвин прослезился от счастья". — Серсея, что пошло не так? Вы были так счастливы в день свадьбы, но сейчас… Вы избегаете друг друга, а ты мне ни слова не сказала. У него есть другие женщины? Я о таком не слышала, но…

— У него никогда не было другой женщины, — оборвала ее Серсея. — Ему хватало мечтаний и пыльных манускриптов, во всяком случае, так я думала до сего дня. — Джоанна поднесла кубок вина — она жадно выпила. — Теперь вы все захотите узнать, что пошло не так. А я не могу ничего сказать. Первый год мы были так счастливы… но потом все изменилось. Я не могу сказать, когда он начал обращаться со мной словно я ядовита, словно я вызываю только отвращение. Сейчас он спит со мной — если спит — не из-за страсти, а из чувства долга. Он предпочтет слоняться по Саммерхоллу с Дейном или Коннингтоном, поначалу я думала… Но это не важно. Я ошибалась. Когда мейстер сказал, что я беременна — на третий год брака — я не поверила своим ушам. Почему она, матушка? Я в сто раз красивей…

— Возможно, она угождает ему северными извращениями, — проворчала Джоанна. — Она выглядит довольно наивной, но может на деле оказаться маленькой дикаркой. Пора ее уже выдать замуж за наследника Баратеонов. — Она погладила Серсею по щеке. — Не беспокойся, девочка моя. Будь собой, и Рейегар к тебе вернется. — "Если боги будут благосклонны". — Все остальное оставь мне. Спи.

Встав, она услышала тихий голос Серсеи:

— Матушка, вы пришлете ко мне Джейме? Пожалуйста. Он мне нужен.

"Тогда они были детьми. Играли. Сейчас ничего страшного не произойдет".

— Конечно, милая. Надеюсь, он сможет тебя утешить. — Посылать за сыном не было необходимости — он стоял прямо за дверью. Как и Тирион.

— Я принес ей бланманже, — робко сказал он. — И чай от Элии.

— Это поможет вылечить горло, — кивнула Джоанна. — Поговори с ней, заставь поспать, если сможешь, Джейме.

— С ней все будет в порядке? — волновался Ти. Он часто думал о сестре, которая по-прежнему относилась к нему как к прокаженному. Джоанну это очень расстраивало. Бедный, наивный карлик, он заслуживал лучшего. — Как я хочу быть рыцарем как Джейме, я бы проучил принца Рейегара…

— Тише, дитя. Наш долг — позаботиться о Серсее, но нельзя так говорить о принце крови, — тихо сказала она. — Пойдем, Тирион, день будет долгим. Можешь написать сестре песню. Ты же знаешь, как она их любит.

— Я напишу песню, — согласился Ти. — Она очень обрадуется. Понимаете, песня будет про принца Рейегара. И его шлюху с Севера.

Джоанна потерла виски, но не стала его исправлять. Он слышал куда более неприличные слова от стражников в бараках и от брата. "Как занозу не назови…"

**Королевская Гавань, 282 от В.Э.**

— Ваше Величество.

Джоанна грациозно опустилась на колени перед новоиспеченной принцессой. Лианна Старк протянула холодную руку для поцелуя. Джоанна подумала, что эта девочка походила на маленькую серую мышь рядом с мужем и первой женой. Серсея, высокая, статная и яркая, была полной противоположностью Лианне, низкорослой и тощей, прохожей на палку. Тьма и свет.

Верховный септон объяснял, что Таргариены и раньше брали в жены несколько женщин. Как и боги, среди которых сестры выходили замуж за братьев. А кто такие простые люди, чтобы судить богов и драконьих всадников? "Но у вас нет драконов, — подумала Джоанна, целуя Рейегара в знак примирения. — И кобылка, которую вы привели, скоро станет бесплодной".

Платье свободного кроя не скрывало беременность Лианны. Джоанна отошла в сторону вместе с Тайвином, который так сжал челюсти, что, казалось, раскрошит себе зубы. Роберт Баратеон качал на руках маленькую принцессу Рейенис, не выказывая никаких эмоций. Вместо опозоренной шлюхи он получит в жены принцессу королевской крови, когда та зацветет. Хорошая сделка. Внучка Джоанны тоже была красавицей с серебристыми волосами и лиловыми глазами. "Роберт умеет обращаться с детьми", — подумала Джоанна. По слухам, он прижил бастарда в Долине. Старки выстроились вдоль стены, на их лицах отражался весь спектр эмоций. Лорд Рикард светился от радости, Брандон сердился, а двое младших недоумевали.

— Я больше не собираюсь позориться, — прошипел Тайвин, когда они вышли в сад. Слуги предложили им закуски: кусочки печеных яблок и моченых груш, фаршированные грибы, копченого лосося и терпкие вина.

— Сохраняйте спокойствие, муж мой, — сказала Джоанна. — Она никогда не станет королевой. Это статус только Серсеи.

— Титулы не имеют значения, когда эта шлюшка держит его за промежность, — прорычал Тайвин. — Я ему больше не доверяю. Он похож на своего отца: сумасшествия не меньше, чем очарования. Я вернул Эйерису цепь. — Он оскалился. — Я думал, Серсея умнее…

— Здесь нет ее вины. Во всем виноват Рейегар.

— Она должна была что-то сделать не так, — настаивал Тайвин. "Думает как мужчина", — раздраженно подумала Джоанна. — Она родила девочку…

— Рейегар короновал девчонку Старков короной из роз за два месяца до рождения Рейенис, — напомнила Джоанна.

— Она на протяжении нескольких лет не угождала мужу, — отрезал Тайвин. — Она должна была в чем-то ошибиться, Джоанна. В чем? Вела себя слишком непристойно, как принято в Дорне? Была по своему обыкновению слишком сварливой и раздражительной? Никак не могла забеременеть? В чем дело?

— Ее единственный грех в том, что она женщина, — не выдержала Джоанна. — Женщина, зависящая от прихотей сумасшедшего. — Она внезапно сделала реверанс. — Извините, милорд, мне нужно позаботиться о дочери.

Она направилась в комнаты Серсеи. Та сидела на кровати в объятиях Джейме и отрешенно посмотрела на вошедшую мать. Джоанна даже не пыталась узнать, почему они оказались наедине. Было уже не до приличий.

— Подожди на балконе, — сказала она Джейме. — У меня есть кое-что для твоей сестры. — Джейме открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Джоанна отрезала: — Это женские разговоры.

Она дождалась, пока шторы перестали колыхаться, и достала узелок из складок нижней юбки.

— Я это получила от старухи с Востока. Я с ней познакомилась, когда впервые попыталась забеременеть, — загадочно начала Джоанна. — Предыдущего ребенка я родила семь лет назад, после вас я боялась, что детей больше не будет.

— И родила чудовище, — сладко ответила Серсея. — Уродливого, горбатого недомерка.

— Серсея, это твой язык убил вашу любовь? — Она дернула за завязки и поднесла сухие травы к свету. — Подмешай это в вино девчонки, обещаю, она больше никогда не забеременеет.

Серсея недоверчиво понюхала смесь.

— Теперь я точно знаю, что она родит урода, — горько отметила она. — Пусть умрет родами. — Джоанна вздрогнула. "Я почти умерла". Серсея слабо улыбнулась матери. — Когда ее ублюдок сгниет у нее внутри, я скажу Рейегару, что жду ребенка. Матушка, я беременна. Передайте отцу: я молюсь, что будет сын, львенок с золотой гривой и зелеными глазами.

**Королевская Гавань, 292 от В.Э.**

— Растолченные травы, конечно! — прошипела Серсея, надевая платье. Оно было вдовьим: темным, с глухим воротом, без украшений. Но так можно было расположить к себе судей. — Мы должны были отравить ее суп, когда выпал шанс. — Вуаль золотой парчи закрывала уложенные волосы и плечи, поверх Серсея надела корону Нейерис, тяжелое украшение красного золота с головой дракона на каждом зубце. — Я родила Рейегару троих детей, а она принесла только горе и чрево, полное гнили и гноя. Ее разъедает ее собственная ненависть.

"Но Рейегар ее за это и любит", — подумала Джоанна, одетая в красное и золотое, цвета Ланнистеров. 

— Она бы не посмела произнести такие обвинения, если бы у нее не было доказательств...

— Злоба — единственное доказательство, которое ей нужно. Это безумие бесплодной женщины. — Серсея надела по золотому кольцу на каждый палец. Она говорила без умолку — много и неприятно.

"О, девочка моя, — подумала Джоанна. — Ты держишь меня за дуру? Ты должна была мне рассказать. Я бы помогла. Сделала хоть что-нибудь". Но прикусила язык. Сделанного не вернуть, сейчас ее долг — защитить дочь (и сына, раз уж на то пошло). 

— Или северные травы, при помощи которых она соблазняет Рейегара, — предложила она.

— Отличный вариант.

Джоанна схватила дочь за руку.

— Прекрати расхаживать, — ледяным тоном отрезала она, пытаясь успокоить Серсею. — Королева — ты, а она — всего лишь шлюха и дикарка. Все знают о ее позоре. Ее вообще не будут слушать.

— Будут, потому что ее _любят_ , — выплюнула Серсея. — Ее все любят. Она разбрасывает золото по всему Блошиному Дну, разъезжает по городу в открытом паланкине, выставляя себя на показ как обычная потаскуха. Фу.

— Но тебя они боятся, — возразила Джоанна. "Во всяком случае — твоего отца". — Тебе не нужна их любовь. И, — осторожно добавила она, — нет ничего странного в том, что твои сыновья похожи на тебя... и на Джейме. Рейенис — дочь Рейегара, это ясно как день. Но с этого дня ты не должна встречаться с братом наедине, только в присутствии компаньонки. Согласна?

Серсея кивнула, она была готова согласиться на что угодно. "О, дочь моя, — подумала Джоанна, — почему ты так медленно учишься и так быстро растрачиваешь дары богов? Из-за чего? Из-за злобы, глупости, безумия?".

— Тирион помогает тебе. Да, брат, которого ты презираешь.

— Повелитель шлюх? — Серсея скривилась. — Мне не нужна его помощь. Он мне помогает из сточных канав и выгребных ям этого города?

— Странно, но да, — невозмутимо ответила Джоанна. — Он распространяет истории и песни среди горожан. Вы с отцом скажете, что больше он ничего не умеет, но мне кажется, вас обоих боги обделили мозгами.

— Его любовница раздвигает ноги, чтобы истории расходились быстрее? — сладким голосом спросила Серсея.

— Тиша — мать твоей племянницы, нравится тебе это или нет. И она очень любит твоего брата, который желает тебе только добра. Я бы сказала, он справился лучше Джейме. Тирион хотя бы никогда не смешивал твое имя с грязью.

— Она — мать ублюдка, — хмыкнула Серсея.

— Есть люди, — ласково сказала Джоанна, — которые так же называют тебя. Мать двух ублюдков. Предательница, неверная жена. Говорят, тебя надо повесить вверх ногами у городских ворот и твоих выродков тоже. Ты всегда была избалованной девочкой, Серсея, и выросла в глупую женщину. Я бы предпочла родить еще десяток карликов, чем разбираться с тобой и твоими проблемами.

Первый раз в жизни Джоанна хлопнула дверью. В передней ее ждал Тайвин с каменным лицом. Увидев ее, он вздернул бровь.

— Если бы она не была моей дочерью, — коротко пояснила Джоанна, — я бы с удовольствием поприсутствовала на ее казни. — Она налила себе вина. — Надеюсь, ты присматривал за Джейме. Ты нашел Элию?

Тайвин пожал плечами. Бездетная невестка его не интересовала, он не считал нужным скрывать свое к ней отношение.

— Правда, что… — не смог сдержаться он.

— О, муж мой, — раздраженно прервала его Джоанна, — сколько времени ты будешь себя обманывать? Конечно, эти дети от Джейме.

— Ты всегда это знала?

— Конечно, нет. Я собирала картину по кусочкам много лет, как сделал бы любой человек с мозгами. И старалась не привлекать к этому факту внимания, пока Серсея сама по собственной глупости все не испортила.

— Предлагаю тост, — сухо сказал Тайвин. — За наших детей. Прекрасных, идеальных детей.

— Сохраняй спокойствие, — Джоанна взяла его за руку и прижала к своей щеке. — Еще не все потеряно. Наши дети могут быть трижды проклятыми дураками, но мы — нет. Твой внук еще будет сидеть на Железном троне. И самое главное: у Лианны Старк нет доказательств, да? Только тени и обвинения.

Тайвин погладил ее по волосам. Целую минуту они обнимались. Джоанна и Тайвин любили друг друга даже спустя столько лет. "И так будет всегда, — подумала она, утыкаясь лбом в плечо мужа. — Всегда".

— Пойдем, — в конце концов сказала Джоанна. — Нам пора занять места в зале суда.

Все Ланнистеры сидели в закрытом алькове подальше от любопытных глаз и тихих шепотков. Тирион привел беременную Тишу, но Тайвину было все равно. "Может, родится брат для маленькой Ланны", — подумала Джоанна. Если Серсея и Джейме не переживут этот день, придется узаконить детей Тириона. Джейме сидел внизу в окружении стражников.

Пока судьи входили в зал и жены короля занимали свои места, Джоанна взяла Тайвина за руку, подбадривая его. Лианна Старк поднялась и начала говорить. "У нее нет доказательств". Но потом она произнесла:

— Если высоким лордам будет угодно, я бы хотела вызвать свидетеля. — Тайвин и Джоанна крепче взялись за руки. У нее сильнее забилось сердце, Тирион выругался сквозь зубы. — Милорды, представляю вам леди Элию Ланнистер.


End file.
